The Adventure of Bakura and Atem
by Sailor-MSA
Summary: Ryou's been kidnaped and it's up to Bakura to save him with the help of a reluctent Atem


Addie: Okay Short Story or One Shot Time!

Bakura: What the hell am I doing here?

Addie: Good question. You're not one of my muses.

Bakura: Yadonushi told me to give you this.

Addie: (reads note) okay Ryou. I don't own anything!

The Adventure of Bakura and Atem

-------------------------------------------------------------

There were many things in the world Atem would rather be doing than sitting outside the Tomb Robber's house with his Hikari waiting for him to leave. "Tell me, Aibou," he drawled. "Why are we here again?" Yugi smacked his arm, Malik punched his other arm and Serenity whapped him up side the head. "We're here, Pharaoh, because we want to see if Bakura really loves Ryou!" Serenity told him. "Shouldn't this be a Hikari only mission?" he asked.

The three lights glared at him and Atem sighed. He as out numbered and the other yamis would be laughing at him. "Attention Duelist, my hair would like to inform you that Yami Bakura has left," Kemo told them. Atem sighed went he heard this. Kemo really got on his nerves and he wished he were Seto's height so he could punch him. Wait he could just send him the Shadow Realm, but then his light would be mad. Yugi tugged on his arm and he followed without hesitation. Because Hikaris could smell fear and would use it against you.

Serenity rang the doorbell and Ryou answered. "Hello everyone" he said smiling at them. "Is it time for another Hikari day?" Yami stepped forward knocked him out. Ryou fell forward and Kemo caught him. "Good work," Serenity smiled. "Now let's go to the were house and set up the challenges for Bakura." Yugi pushed Atem in the living room and sat him on the couch. "Now, yami, you know what to do, right?" he asked.

"I wait for the Tomb Robber," he sighed. Yugi nodded then ran off to join the others. Atem sighed then turned on the TV. Upon seeing the purple dinosaur, he let out a "manly" scream and changed the channel. "Pharaoh, what the hell are you doing in my house?" Bakura yelled making Atem jump. "Thank Ra you're here!" Atem yelled going into Dramatic Pharaoh mode.

"Okay, what are you playing at?" Bakura asked crossing his arms. "Well, I was going to tell you Ryou's not here," Atem told him. Bakura raised an eyebrow then checked the house. "Where is he?" he muttered. "Yadonushi said he wouldn't not be leaving the house today." He turned to look at Atem with a deep scowl and Atem gulped. "The only reason I'm over is because I needed to borrow a cookbook," he told him. "I saw the kidnapping and I would have gone after him if I knew how to track him."

"What was he kidnapped by ninjas?" Bakura asked. Atem thought back on the look the four other Hikaris had given him that morning. "Yes," he squeaked. Bakura's eye widen in horror then narrowed in anger. Ninjas had dared to steal the Hikari of the Thief King? They would all pay. Atem inched away from the evil yami plotting against all who took what was his. He just prayed that he would still have an aibou after this.

"Come on, Pharaoh!" Bakura yelled grabbing out his arm. "We have Hikari stealing ninjas to kill!" Atem whimpered as Bakura dragged him out the door. He didn't want to play sidekick.

--------------------------------------

Bakura marched into Kaiba Corp. without much hassle. Security was used to Yugi and Ryou coming in and out of the building and thought they were them. Making their way up to the top floor, Bakura kicked in the doors open and marched in still dragging Atem. Atem was doing his best impression of a coyote. Seth and Seto looked up at this and Seth paused his Kingdom Hearts game. "Tomb Robber, do I want to know why my cousin is currently try to chew his arm off?" he asked.

Seto smirked at Atem then looked at Bakura. "Can I help you?" he asked. "Yeah, I want to know if you have any ninja assassins!" Bakura snapped. "I have ties with the Mafia, Bakura," Seto told him. "Besides I don't have time to deal with you. Atem I didn't know you were cheating on Yugi." Atem turned murderous crimson eyes on Seto and Seth sighed. "Seto, don't provoke him," he told him. "Seto doesn't have ninjas and if he did Serenity would have made him get rid of them like his bikini pictures of her." Seto sighed happily remembering the pictures and Seth threw a pillow at him. Shaking his head, Seto turned back to them.

"I don't have ninja to do my bidding," he told him. "Ishizu told me that's what my kids are for." Bakura sighed then dragged the still glaring Pharaoh out the door. Once Seto was sure they were out of the building, he began to laugh. Seth looked at his hikari confused and figured it was a Kaiba thing.

------------------------------------------------

After Kaiba Corp., Bakura dragged Atem to Kaiba mansion. Atem glared at it because it housed the evil mastermind that came up with today's scheme. Mokuba had put the Hikaris up to this then had the nerve to force him into it. All Atem wanted to do was sit infront of the TV and vegate. Bakura had no problem dragging him around like a rag doll. Bakura kicked in the door and Kisara came out into the hall with a frown on her face. She was wearing an apron and had a wooden spoon in her hand. "Is that Brownie batter?" Atem asked feeling his stomach growl.

Kisara raised an eyebrow then ushered them into the kitchen. "So Ryou's gone missing and you're on a epic quest to save him?" she asked. Bakura nodded taking a bite out of his roast beef sandwich. Atem picked his food avoiding Kisara's gaze. "Atem, what's wrong," she asked. "I feel as though I should be on edge after all Mokuba could make Bakura do what he wants if he tried," he told her and Kisara nodded her head. She and Seth had both been here when the meeting was held. Seth didn't know what was going on because he was too caught up in his game.

"It's crack," was all that he told her. "Well, I'm sure he's okay," she said. "I mean living with you since he nine, Ryou has to a picked up some things by now." "My favorite T-shirt can atone for that," Bakura told them. "Ryou is stealing your T-shirts?" Atem asked. "It's only one and he uses it for pajamas," he answered. "Well, there's nothing I can help you with," Kisara said getting up. "Atem, can you and Bakura stop at the Game Shop? I made the brownies for you guys."

Atem took the basket and smiled. Kisara and Seth had settled into being an official married couple and Atem had never been more proud of his cousin than on his wedding day. Bakura grabbed his arm again and dragged him out of the house.

-------------------------------------------------------

Atem opened the door and smiled at Grandpa. "Atemu, dear boy, what are you doing back without Yugi?" Grandpa asked. "I thought you two were attached at the hip." Atem blushed when he heard his ancient name. Yugi had modernized it be taking the "u" off. "It's kind of a hikari day minus two," he told him. "Kaiba's working, but who would be missing?" Grandpa asked. "Yadonushi is missing," Bakura told him.

"That's odd," Grandpa said. "Usually if it's a Hikari Day: Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Serenity a gushing about shopping or something like that." Yami sighed heading to the kitchen to put down the brownies. He heard the shop door open and Grandpa gasped. He ran back in to see Bakura glaring a Marik. "What are you doing here?" Atem asked. Marik turned his head to the side and glared at him.

"I'm looking for my hikari and I can't find him, so I decided to come here," Marik told them. Atem sighed then looked at Bakura whose eyes were wide in fear. 'Maybe not fear," he told. 'Probably horror.' "Do you think that Malik was kidnapped by Ninja's too?" Bakura asked. Atem gave him a disbelieving look. Hadn't he just told them that it was a Hikari day? 'Poor Ryou, I'd have gone crazy if I had Bakura for a yami,' he thought. "It's a Hikari Day! Malik is probably with Yugi and Serenity. Now can we please get on with your hunt, Bakura? I have a headache and would like to lay down."

Upon hearing the royal command Bakura grabbed Atem's wrist then Marik's and headed for the docks. Why didn't he look there in the first place?

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Where am I?" Ryou asked looking up. He tried to stand but found he was tied down. "What the bloody hell is this," he asked. "Oooh! Does Bakura know you have that mouth?" a voice asked. "I don't think so, but isn't he suppose to be as innocent as Yugi?" a female voice asked. "I'm not that innocent," Ryou mumbled. "I do have Bakura as a yami."

"I wonder how long until Yami gets tired of Bakura," a third voice asked. Ryou blinked then glared. "Yugi, Serenity, Malik! You let me go right now!" Ryou yelled struggling to get free. The other three Hikaris came into the light and Ryou gulped. Serenity was dressed like her boyfriend. He was screwed. "What are you three up to and it s that a dress?" Ryou asked feeling ready to panic. "Yeah, we had to pay Ayame-chan (1) a visit," Serenity told him. "Did you know that you and Malik are the same size?"

"He borrows my clothes quiet often so yes I know," Ryou snapped. Malik and Yugi looked at each other then grinned. Ryou started to panic again and started to struggle more.

/Yami! Help!/

----------------------------------------------

Bakura stopped running and dropped his companions. "Ryou?" he asked and started to panic. "No." Atem noticed the distraught yami and sighed before grabbing him by the back of his collar. "Come on Marik," Atem told him. "Bakura just in shock and should be out of it by the time we make it to the warehouse." "You know what's going on?" Marik asked. "Yes, one yami alone can not stand to the power of The Hikari Eyes of Doom," Atem told him. "I didn't think Kaiba could do that," Marik muttered.

"It a scary thought but it's true," Atem said throwing Bakura into the warehouse. "Go save Ryou and prove you love him or they'll start matching him with other people!" With that Atem lead Marik to the back of the ware house and kicked open the door. "Yugi, I did what you asked," Atem said feeling testy. "Were the hell is the pocky you promised me?" Yugi ran over to him and hugged him holding up a bag of the candy.

"Thank you," he said as Serenity walked over to him. "Okay Ryou's in place," she told him. "Malik you're yami's here." A blonde blur came from the shadows and attached itself to Marik. "Hi Yami!" he said then giggled. "What the hell did you destroy and why wasn't I invited?" Marik asked holding on to him. "We couldn't have let you in on this because you would have told Bakura!" Malik told him.

"So Operation Princess is go?" Yami asked and the hikaris nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------

Bakura walked into the warehouse carefully looking around for Ryou. "Yami!" he heard and looked up. There in a cage was Ryou suspended high above the ground. What intrigued Bakura the most was that Ryou was in a long white dress. "Hikari, can you tell me why you're dressed like Princess Serenity?" he asked. Ryou's face lit up and he threw one of the heels he as wearing at him.

"I didn't do this on propose, you ass!" Ryou yelled. "Yugi and the others jumped me this morning while you were gone! I think Atem was to distract you." Bakura's cinnamon eye narrowed and Ryou felt his face heat up. 'Kura,' he thought then sat down in his cage. Bakura marched over to the crane controls and pulled the leaver. Instead The Dark Magician popped up waving his finger at him. "What the hell, Mahado!" Bakura yelled. "Just give me Ryou!" Ryou felt his heart flutter when he heard Bakura say his name. It was always Yadonushi never Ryou.

Mahado smirked the snapped his finger. The Magical Hats Magic card activated and Ryou was surrounded by darkness. Bakura watched as the Hats shuffled about. Bakura looked at each hat and growled. How was he to save his Hikari, now? He felt a pull towards the far left and headed to the hat. 'Please let Ryou be in here,' he thought. Mahado smirked then snapped his fingers. The hat disappeared and Ryou tumbled out. Bakura caught him and held him tightly letting his face rest in Ryou's hair.

"Yami?" Ryou asked as Bakura kissed the top of his head. "I thought I lost you," Bakura told him. "I honest to Ra thought I lost you." "Yami, I was kidnapped by Yugi, Malik, and Serenity," Ryou told him. "I wasn't in any real danger." "Unless you count said three Hikaris planned to play matchmaker if you didn't come save him," Mahado told them. Ryou blinked when he felt Bakura loosen his arms. "Mahado, could you call out Kaibaman and the Winged Dragon," he asked. "I need to pay those wonderful hikaris back."

-------------------------------------------

The Three hikaris and two yamis came out into the open and two of them screamed. "Kaibaman!" Serenity yelled rushing over to her fallen hero. "Serenity-sama?" he asked standing up. "Who did this to you?" she asked. "Bakura did it," Mahado said walking out of the shadows. "He said something about Meddling Hikaris should learn to leave well enough alone and going home to show Ryou how much he means to him." Kaibaman glared at Mahado and the Winged Dragon whimpered.

"Why weren't you hurt?" Kaibaman asked. Mahado smirked then poked at Atem. "I'm not the monster of a Hikari and since Pharaoh and Her Highness share a deck, I was spared," he told the other monster. Yugi glared at being called "Her". He was clearly male, thank you.

Atem turned to the Hikaris and glared. "Don't ever do something like that again, clear?" he asked. "I don't like yelling at you three, especially you, Yugi, but that was going to far. Bakura was panicked! He's never panicked. I thought he was going to kill you!" Serenity, Yugi and Malik looked down in shame. They hadn't meant to make Bakura panic like that. They just wanted to see if Bakura loved Ryou.

"Yami, we're sorry," Yugi said tugging on his coat. Atem raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "It's not me who you should apologize to," he told them. The Hikaris looked at each other and gulped. They would rather face a hungry lion.

--------------------------------------------------

Addie: Thank you and please Review!

Bakura: My Hikari! (Grabs Ryou)

Ryou: Oh dear, (blush)

1: I don't own Ayame! I wish I did though.


End file.
